realityrankingfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother (UK) Ranking
Big Brother is the British version of the international reality television franchise Big Brother created by producer John de Mol in 1997. The show follows a number of contestants, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a custom built house. Each week, one of the housemates is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a cash prize. Season Ranking 1. Big Brother 6 (UK) 2. Big Brother 14 (UK) 3. Big Brother 5 (UK) 4. Big Brother 13 (UK) 5. Big Brother 3 (UK) 6. Big Brother 17 (UK) 7. Big Brother 2 (UK) 8. Big Brother 12 (UK) 9. Big Brother 16 (UK) 10. Big Brother 4 (UK) 11. Big Brother 15 (UK) Coming Soon: Big Brother 1, Big Brother 7, Big Brother 8, Big Brother 9, Big Brother 10, Big Brother 11 Housemate Ranking (Left to Rank Many housemates as of 17/07/16, including Alex BB3) 1. Deana Uppal 2. Derek Laud 3. Dexter Koh 4. Jayne Connery 5. Victor Ebuwa 6. Georgina "Gina" Rio 7. Narinder Kaur 8. Ahmed Aghil 9. Brian Dowling 10. Toya Washington 11. Lisa "Penny" Ellis 12. Jason Burrill 13. Danielle McMahon 14. Kate Lawler 15. Ashleigh Coyle 16. Sophia Brown 17. Alexander "Sandy" Cumming 18. Jon Tickle 19. Charlie Doherty Noirin Kelly 20. Adele Roberts 21. Angel McKenzie 22. Shievonne Robinson 23. Eileen Daly 24. Simon Gross 25. Adam Kelly 26. Alison Hammond 27. Sophie Pritchard 28. Luke Anderson 29. Andy West 30. Jason Cowan 31. Chris James 32. Evelyn Ellis 33. Adjoa Mensah 34. Georgina Cantwell 35. Sam Kay 36. Natalie Rowe 37. Lisa Jeynes 38. Chris Wright 39. Michelle "Shell" Jubin 40. Matthew Davies 41. Chelsea Singh 42. Jackie Travers 43. Becki Seddiki 44. Lydia Louisa 45. Vanessa Nimmo 46. Benedict Garrett 47. Jale Karaturp 48. Marc O'Neill 49. Ainsley "Wolfy" Millington 50. Amma Antwi-Agyei 51. Elizabeth Woodcock 52. Cairon Austin-Hill 53. Andrew Tate 54. Charlie Travers 55. Annuszka "Nush" Nowak Tom Oliver 56. Peter James "PJ" Ellis 57. Marlon Wallen 58. Kieran McLeod 59. Stuart Wilson 60. Amy & Sally Broadbent 61. Helen Adams 62. Lateysha Grace 63. Sunita Sharma 64. Jack McDermott 65. Christopher Hall 66. Pavandeep "Pav" Paul 67. Herjender "Gos" Gosal 68. Scott Turner 69. Jade Martina-Lynch 70. Federico Martone 71. Anouska Golebiewski 72. Harriet Jackson 73. Victoria Eisermann 74. Tania do Nascimento 75. Matthew "Cristian" Clarkson Isaac Stout 76. Zoe Birkett 77. Nick Henderson 78. Sara McLean 79. Josh Rafter 80. Harry-Amelia Martin 81. Jonny Regan 82. Paul "Bubble" Ferguson 83. Lauren Carre 84. Chloe Wilburn 85. Dean O'Loughlin 86. Lee Davey 87. Jack & Joe Glenny 88. Justine "Sissy" Rooney 89. Sophie Lawrence 90. Nadia Almada 91. Emma Jensen Karly Ashworth 92. Paul Clarke 93. Michelle Bass 94. Laura Carter 95. Beinazir Lasharie 96. Alex Cannon 97. Scott Mason 98. Hughie Maughan 99. Victoria Jensen 100. Pauline Bennett 102. Daley Ojuederie 103. Ashleigh Hughes 104. Daniel Bryan 105. Dan Neal 106. Aaron Frew 107. Sree Dasari 108. Biannca Lake 109. Stuart Hosking 110. Tim Cully 111. Hazel O'Sullivan 112. Sarah Greenwood 113. Jade Goody 114. Spencer Smith 115. Danny Wisker 116. Ray Shah 117. Jemima Slade 118. Justine Spellman 101. Sam Giffen 119. Mark Byron 120. Joel Williams 121. Luke Scrase 122. Lynne Moncrieff 123. Cameron Stout 124. Steph Coldicott 125. Sam Evans 126. Caroline Wharram 127. Kimberly Kisselovich Kenneth Tong 128. Rebecca "Becky" Hannon 129. Winston Showan 130. Tamara Stewart-Wood 131. Kris Donnelly 132. Marco Sabba 133. Jackson Blyton 134. Saffia Corden 135. Helen Wood 136. Sallie Axl 137. Arron Lowe 138. Ashley "Ash" Harrison 139. Ryan Ruckledge 140. Callum Knell 141. Kathryn "Kitten" Pinder 142. Steven Goode 143. Marco Pierre White Junior 144. Emma Greenwood 145. Conor McIntyre